Life Stages
Typically a Sim goes through six life stages in the game: baby, toddler, preteen, teen, adult, and senior. They can have different actions in each stage. Babies Babies are the first life stage in The Sims FreePlay. To create a baby, a player has to buy a crib from the Home Store or The Children's Store, and then pay an additional 3 LP once the player bought the cot. Pregnancy takes 24 hours but you can speed it up with LP. Once the 24 hours is up the player tap on the cot and it takes you to Create-A-Sim. The player chooses what the Sims' baby looks like, (though some adult features aren't available for babies) and its name (though the surname has to be the parents name), and after it is finished your baby is in your house. Players can perform five different actions with your baby: * Change diaper * Cuddle * Play with rattle (rattle is 3 LP at the children's store) * Give food * Entertain * Have birthday (will happen automatically after Life Dreams and Legacies quest is completed, costs 5 LPs to bake a birthday cake before quest is done. Having a birthday makes them age into a toddler). Toddlers Toddlers are easier to look after than babies in the Sims FreePlay. They can sleep by themselves, walk by themselves and play by themselves. However, some activities have to be done with help: food must be brought to them and require an Adult to look after them when they are in the bath. Most of the time, they play and do activities: Riding rocking horses, going to the swimming pool, playing hide and seek, and playing patty cake! They can dress up and interact with pets. The playhouse hobby is one of the easiest to get LPs with - use the one at the pool or buy one for 20 LPs after In Da Clubhouse quest is completed. Preteens When a toddler Sim becomes a preteen, he or she can start doing hobbies like ballet, karate or figure skating. They can stay in a house alone and get to complete school grades by studying. They can also interact with toddlers. Teens Teens were released in October 2013 and can be unlocked in the game by finishing the Teenagers quest. They are here due to Osiris, the friendly alien, fixing the cake system and adding a chance for a preteen to grow into a teen. They are present in the new update where there is a SimTown High School. In mid-November 2013 the release is expected for the hobby Teen Idol. They will be known for love, relationships, socializing and being together as friends. They can become famous sims and players can unlock a three story mansion for them. They can stay home by themselves and look after babies and toddlers. Adults This stage is the main life of a Sim. This category allows for such things as having different types of relationships, work, hobbies and providing money for the household. By finishing the Adulthood quest, players can age their teens to adults. Adults can do everything by themselves and they can have relationships. Seniors They live their golden ages. From level 21, adults become seniors if they have their birthday. However, the player needs to finish the Seniors quest first. Starting February 2014, they can have a new hobby, Quilting. They will also have new pets, such as birds. They can play bingo on the Mysterious Island and can win simoleons. But seniors do have a lifespan. A senior can pass away by a Grim Reaper when he/she is ready to pass away. Death A Senior Sim is ready to die when the circle is red. There are no requirements for a birthday cake. When it becomes red, a pop up will appear saying your Senior Sim has fulfilled their life dream and is ready to move on, then the Grim Reaper will appear. He will cast a spell over your Sim and that Sim will disappear. You cannot get that Sim back unless you make another one in CAS (short for 'Create A Sim'). Category:Life Stages